Dernière volonté
by 13MAlexi13
Summary: Hermione fait une proposition à Draco, qui l'accepte, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


Chalut !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, on est en plein partiels,…Je devrais d'ailleurs être en train d'étudier mais bon !

Bon c'est ma première fic sous ce pseudo. Je l'ai rééditée car j'ai trouvé une correctrice.(je la remercie au passage)

Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas préciser que rien ne m'appartient et que je ne compte absolument pas à utiliser cette histoire à des fins commerciales.

Pour l'instant ce seras un petit M tout gentil (j'ai adopté le nouvelle nomenclature de mais autant vous dire qu'a part M je ne connais pas,… et pour cause) avec comme personnages principaux ce cher Dray et notre non moins chère Hermya, qui pour cette fic seras un rien dévergondée. Ils sont tout deux préfet et ont donc une salle de bain commune ?

Ceux que cela ne contentent pas peuvent passer leur chemin, et pour les insultes vous pouvez repasser, on dit de moi que je suis aussi pervers(e) que sadique.

Bien je vais vous laisser à la lecture, que je vous souhaite excellente !

Dernières volontés

Le jour où je l'ai croisé, et ce pour la première fois depuis dix ans, l'air était doux et il avait l'air furieux, et de fait, il l'était !

Je me doutais d'ailleurs de ce qui l'avait rendu furieux, c'était certainement le motif de sa visite, il avait eut vent de l'histoire entre Hermione et moi.

Je savais ce qu'il allait faire ; me donner un magistral et non mérité coup de poing et ensuite il me demanderait des comptes. 

Contrairement à mes attentes, il ne me frappa pas mais me demanda simplement d'un ton courroucé " ce que c'était que cette histoire avec Hermione ".

Alors je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, je lui racontai tout. 

Tout avait commencé par un chaud après-midi de septembre, c'était un samedi et je ruminais sur mon avenir pitoyable lorsque Hermya - je l'appelais Granger à cette époque - vint me demander un service. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'agressais plus la bande à Potter et je la laissai donc parler à son aise. Sa demande me surpris au plus haut point. 

Elle voulait coucher, non faire l'amour, pour reprendre ses termes, avec moi !

Naturellement je lui demandai pourquoi cette demande, et surtout pourquoi m'avoir " choisit " moi, un serpentard, réputé comme étant un Don Juan sans cour et comme le pire ennemi de son meilleur ami, après Voldemort peut-être.

Elle me répondit en rougissant que c'était justement cette réputation qui avait influencé ce choix, dans le sens ou elle ne serait sans doute pas déçue.

Je préférai m'abstenir de réponse et la laissai en plan, me réservant une semaine de réflexion.

Je passai donc cette semaine à l'observer, allant jusqu'à l'épier dans les douches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne pour moi comme une obsession.

Elle était si belle ! Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, elle prenait soin de cacher ses atouts derrière de sages robes de sorcière.

Mais étant si désirable, pourquoi venir demander pour de faire dévirginer, j'étais sûr que Potter ou Weasley auraient accepter avec joie de le faire, avec tout le tralala cérémonial qui va avec si besoin est !

Je la coinçais donc dans un couloir, le vendredi qui suivait notre entretient, afin de lui poser la question.

Ce qu'elle me répondit alors, sous le sceau de serment pur (fait par des enfants de famille pure si certains ne suivent pas) cela va de soit, que Potter étant gay et Ron l'ayant lâché pour une de ses voisines au terrier, elle se voyait très mal leur faire une telle demande, bien qu'elle reste leur amie.

A ce moment là, je fis à la fois la plus grosse bêtise, et en même temps le meilleur choix de ma vie ; j'acceptai sa proposition.

Elle me rejoignit le soir même, et je passai la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

Mais pour que vous compreniez, il faut que je vous fasse vivre cela.

_Flash Back_

Il est dix heures, et les minutes n'ont jamais passé aussi lentement. Elle frappe enfin, et je me précipite pour lui ouvrir.

Salut,. Heu Gran Hermio,.

C'est bon tu peux m'appeler Hermione

Je te retourne la politesse ! Au fait tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question du pourquoi

Je veux savoir ce qu'est le plaisir physique avant d'en être privé par les tiens

Il n'y a pas de haine dans sa voix, elle fait juste une constatation, mais cela me blesse, plus que si elle m'avait fait des reproches. 

Je n'ajoute rien pourtant, je n'en ai pas envie. Je la prend doucement par la main, et l'emmène dans ma chambre.

Mais cela fait, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de telles situations, généralement c'est emporté par le moment ou légèrement gris que je fait le premier pas, pas en prévoyant le jour et l'heure, avec une fille que je connais à peine et que je n'ai même pas embrassé !

Après cinq minutes de silence gêné elle souri et s'avance vers moi, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nos deux bouches. Elle n'ira pas plus loin, je le sais et je prends donc l'initiative.

Comblant l'espace vacant, je lui effleure doucement les lèvres, avant de les poser délicatement sur les siennes et de me mettre à jouer doucement avec les siennes.

Ses lèvres sont douces, et goûtent le dentifrice, me prouvant que je n'aurai aucune mauvaise surprise. Prenant les devant, elle entrouvre les lèvres. J'en profite pour y glisser la langue, avec laquelle je lui caresse délicatement les dents, avant de venir lui chatouiller le palais et de finir par lui effleurer la langue.

Avec un gémissement, elle s'enhardit et nos langues mêlées forment vite un ballet sensuel, faisant des vas et viens doux puis calmes, s'enroulant et se déroulant, se caressant délicatement.

Je n'ai jamais ressentit autant en embrassant une fille, on dirait qu'elle veut me remercier, m'aimer et me faire plaisir, le tout mélanger avec une certaine frustration. Elle est tellement douce et hardie en même temps.

N'en pouvant plus de la désirer, je romps le baisé et commence à lui déboutonner doucement le chemisier, ponctuant chaque bouton d'un baisé aérien sur sa peau ainsi dénudée, afin de la rassurer.

Ma tâche accomplie, je pose les mains sur ses épaules et en fait glisser le vêtement. Je l'entoure alors délicatement de mes bras et me remet à l'embrasser, lui effleurant doucement le dos, la faisant frissonner.

J'arrive finalement à son soutient gorge, que je lui ôte en rompant le sceau de nos lèvres, et admirant sa poitrine ainsi dénudée. Elle est menue, ferme, et terminée par deux auréoles roses tendres fièrement centrées par deux tétons dressés.

Je me mets alors en devoir de les lui dévorer, les caressant de ma langue, les mordillant, les suçotant, alors que mes mains descendent vers sa jupe et qu'elle émet une pluie de petits cris plus doux que la pluie sur une vitre.

Arrivé à sa taille, je la soulève et la pose sur le lit, avant de lui enlever la jupe, les chaussures, et les bas nylons. Je lui laisse le string, et commence à la torturer, utilisant tout mes atouts, lui laissant des suçons sur le ventre, sur les cuisses, massant ses mollets, lui frottant mon érection douloureuse entre les jambes.

Dracoooooooooooooo s'il te plaît !

Répondant à sa supplique, je retire le dernier rempart de sa nudité, et admire son sexe aux boucles de jais, sa fleur gonflée, et toute prête, son antre humide du plaisir que je lui apporte. 

Elle n'a cessé de gémir et de haleter, prouvant qu'elle appréciait le traitement.

Je m'attaque maintenant au plus important. M'approchant doucement je souffle légèrement sur son point sensible, avant de le lécher d'une traite. Son cris extatique m'encourageant, je m'enhardis et commence à jouer avec son trésor, le mordillant, le faisant rouler sous mes lèvres, tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelque temps, elle jouit dans un long râle. 

C'est le signal que j'attendais.

J'enfonce alors un doigt dans son intimité, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, j'enfonçais deux et puis trois doigts, la faisant geindre de douleur, avant de se muer en borborygme jouissifs.

Une fois que je la sens prête, je m'introduis délicatement en elle, l'embrassant au passage pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle souffre bien un peu au début, mais comme je commence des vas et viens, son expression se mue pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir. 

Elle n'est pas la seule à en ressentir, mais moi j'ai l'habitude, c'est comme les autres fois. Enfin je le croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à onduler des hanches, sensuellement, tendrement puis passionnément.

Elle fait ça si bien que je finis par jouir, dans un hurlement extatique. Elle ne s'arrête pourtant pas, et quelques secondes après, j'ai le privilège de voir son visage emprunt de l'expression de jouissance la plus pure, la plus belle de toute celles que j'ai vues jusque là, et Salazar sait si j'en ai vu !

M'allongeant plus confortablement sur le lit, je l'entraîne avec moi et elle s'endort, épuisée par " l'effort ". 

Personnellement, cette exploit me laisse pensif, je ne suis pas si attentionné d'habitude, mais là j'avais terriblement envie de la contenter, et de ne surtout pas la blesser. Peut-être est-ce par respect, elle est tellement différente aux autres ! Plus intelligente, fine, moins futile !

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé d'une drôle de façon : une langue taquine joue sur mes lèvres avant d'en forcer le passage.

J'ai à peine le temps d'apprécier qu'elle les quittes, s'aventurant sur ma mâchoire, puis descendant vers mon torse alors que je suis à nouveaux droit comme un I.

Mettant à profit mes leçons de la veille, elle me met au supplice en traçant des arabesques sur ma peau, en titillant mes tétons, et en jouant avec mon nombril.

Continuant à descendre elle arrive au coeur du problème et souffle légèrement sur mon sexe tendu, m'arrachant un râle qui la fait sourire.

Elle passe alors sa langue sur mon gland, avant de me prendre tout entier dans sa bouche.

Elle commence alors maladroitement des vas et viens, que je corrige afin d'augmenter mon plaisir tout en lui rendant la tâche plus facile.

Me prouvant qu'elle est la meilleure élève de l'école, elle commence à se faire experte, m'offrant par là la meilleure fellation de ma vie !

Jouant de sa langue sur mon gland, l'entortillant autour, lapant le bout avec délectation, puis la passant sur tout le long, avant d'engloutir ma verge et de faire de vas et viens tendres puis féroces et passionnés, elle me fait atteindre le paradis !

Puis, l'extase passée, elle me place un dernier baisé sur les lèvres, s'habille et dit :

Je sais que tu ne dois pas chercher loin pour te trouver une partenaire, mais on recommence quand tu veux !

Et moi je lui souris bêtement, comme un grand con !

_Fin du flash back_

Vous comprenez,…

C'était la meilleure amante que j'ai jamais eue. Elle était passionnée et tendre, timorée mais ardente.

Bien entendu, on a continué à se voir.

Elle n'était de plus pas seulement une amante formidable, elle était aussi devenue une amie, une partenaire précieuse, tant pour nos charges communes que pour les devoirs. Je la protégeais contre les serpentard, elle imposait aux lions de me respecter, sous le prétexte que j'étais préfet.

J'étais bien avec elle, et même si elle souffrait de ne pas avouer sa relation aux Autres, je crois qu'elle était bien avec moi.

J'ai finit par lui promettre de ne pas me rallier à Voldemort. Je lui demandai de ne pas mourir.

Mais j'avais besoin d'elle, et elle avait besoin de moi, et si On savait, On nous séparerait (Dixit Hermya)

Elle était devenue ma raison de vivre, ma seule amie, ma seule amante, ma confidente.

Puis vint le Jour.

Le Jour, celui de la bataille finale ? J'y participais, aux côtés d'Hermya et de tous ceux en qui elle croyait. 

C'est alors que ma vie a basculé.

J'étais face à mon père, il voulait ma peau pour me punir de ma trahison.

A un moment, j'ai pris un mauvais sort, perdant par là la mobilité de ma jambe droite. Mon père allait me jeter l'avada lorsque cet idiot de Potter s'interposa et fit tomber mon père à la renverse. Furieux, ce dernier allait envoyer le sort mortel sur Potter (qui était un peu sonné à cause de sa chute). Mais au moment où l'éclair vert allait toucher l'espoir de la communauté magique, Hermione Granger, ma seule raison de vivre poussa son ami et pris le sort à sa place.

Hurlant de désespoir, je me précipitai sur elle, et tristement mais en souriant, elle me dit " désolé, sois heureux."

Blanc de rage, je cherchais de mes yeux humides cet homme qui l'avait tuée. 

Le voyant me regarder triomphalement, je pris doucement la baguette d'Hermione, et, profitant qu'il soit distrait par son sadisme, je murmurai le sort impardonnable et tuai cet homme sur le coup.

Après cela, je fis ce que Hermy attendait de moi, et malgré ma jambe paralysée et mon cour mourant, je reçu l'ordre de merlin, première classe pour service rendu à la communauté magique, et ce pour 13 meurtres, soit un de plus que Potter.

Après cela, j'entrepris des études de médecine magiques tout en m'occupant d'un orphelinat pour les enfants de mes alliés.

Je suis maintenant directeur et médicomage de l'institution d'aide aux orphelins de guerre.

Je tire encore parfois un coup, mais uniquement des hommes.

Après avoir raconté cette histoire à Potter, il me raconta la sienne (il avais perdu son amour - Ron - lors de la bataille qui m'avais fait perdre Hermya) et nous somme maintenant en couple, nous disputant tout le temps et nous envoyant farouchement en l'air lors de trop grandes déprimes.

Fin

……

………

…………

……………  
………………

…………………

…………………….

J'espère que ça vous à plus,

Au plaisir de vous lire

MAlexi


End file.
